villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Turles
Turles is a Saiyan warrior and the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z movie, The Tree of Might. turles to gohan, i a saiyan who was killed by one will now kill you am stronger then you young boy you wont have to worry when you are dead kid lines said by turles in plan to kill the saiyans History Past Turles was a low-class Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta. It is assumed that he escaped the Death Ball Frieza used to destroy Planet Vegeta because he was on a mission at the time. At one point, Turles recruited Amond, Lakasei, Daiz, Cacao, and Rasin and managed to obtain the seed of the Tree of Might, a tree that produced fruit, capable of greatly increasing the power of anyone who ate it. However this tree needed the life energy of a planet to grow. And so, Turles and his henchmen began seeking out planets that could sustain the tree. ''The Tree of Might'' Turles eventually found his way to Earth where he planted the seed of the Tree of Might, after scanning the planet. From that point, he watched as his men battled the Z Fighters. However Turles finally showed himself after Gohan defeated one of his men by himself. He realized that he was in the presence of Goku's son and met with the boy. Gohan was shocked by Turles' almost identical appearance to his father and the Saiyan warrior offered him a place amongst his fighters. Gohan refused the offer and Piccolo appeared in order to help him, though Turles beat him easily. The Saiyan realized that Gohan's tail had grown back and forced the boy to look at an energy ball of Blutz Waves he created, causing him to become a Great Ape. Gohan went on a rampage and almost killed his father, but upon seeing his dragon friend, Icarus, he began to play with him. However Turles attacked Icarus and apparently killed him, which led to Gohan attacking him. The Saiyan was surprised when Gohan was able to demonstrate some level of control and attack only Turles. He was still able to fight Gohan and would have killed him, if Goku had not cut off his tail before Turles was able to hit him with his final attack. After swearing vengeance on the Saiyan for harming his son, Goku then fought all of Turles' men, while he watched from the sidelines. Howe ver Piccolo attempted to attack him, only for Turles to take his Special Beam Cannon with ease and finish him with one blast. Meanwhile, Goku finished each of Turles' henchmen with one strike, using his Kaio-ken technique and his power continued to rise. Turles realized he may have underestimated Goku and managed to eat one of the Tree of Mights' fruit, which dramatically increased his power. Even a Kaio-Ken at 10 times its usual strength and a Spirit Bomb formed from what remained of the planet's energy was unable to stop Turles. Goku then formed a Spirit Bomb from the energy within the Tree of Might, which he used to destroy both Turles and the tree. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' After the Z Fighters set out to stop Dr. Raichi, phantom versions of Turles, Cooler, Lord Slug and Frieza appeared before them. King Kai revealed that they were undead and they would come back again and again until they were killed the same way they had been before. The phantom Turles was eventually defeated by Gohan. Powers and Abilities Turles has superhuman abilites, as well as the ability to manipulate energy in the form of flight and energy blast attacks, abilities that many characters throughout the Dragon Ball series possess. Being a Saiyan, Turles is able to transform into a Great Ape when he takes in Blutz Waves from the moon and gains more power when he is injured. Video game appearances Japanese Games Turles appears as a Ghost Warrior in the Famicom game known as Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and its Playdia adaption Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, but is eventually killed again, this time by Gohan. However, in an alternate ending in the Playdia version, Turles easily ends up killing Gohan instead. ''DBZ'' Games He made his first appearance as a playable character in games such as; Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, featuring a never before seen Great Ape transformation. His Great Ape form in the game is typical of untrained lower-class soldiers, and cannot control his mind. He makes his second appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and later returns in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Gallery 527px-Fireza_turles.png|Turles with Lord Slug, Cooler, and Frieza 572px-Ssj_gohan_hits_turles2.png|Gohan punchs Turles in the face. gohan turles e.png|Turles kicks Gohan. Turles_hits_gohan_neck_2.png|Turles hits Gohan in back neck turles gohan 36.png|gohan cant keep up with turles turles gohan 37.png|gohan canfusd turles disapperd turles gohan 49.png|turles appers behind gohan turles gohan 56.png|turles broking gohan neck turles gohan 53.png|gohan eyes turn whitte as turles brokes his neck turles gohan 84.png|gohan is defeated by trules after being killed by him turles ,.png|turles and ohter ghost fighters luaghing at the dead z fighters Trivia *Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball Z, stated that Turles' similar appearance to Goku was not a coincidence. Turles was designed to be an alternate version of Goku, how he would have turned out if he had not lost all his memories of being a Saiyan because of a bump on the head he recieved as a child. However Turles' story has varied from dub to dub. An example is in the French dub, where he is actually Goku's twin brother. *Turles has special pre-battle dialogue with both Vegeta and King Vegeta in the video games, Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3'' and teen Gohan in ''Raging Blast and Raging Blast 2 Vegeta says that Turles' face is utterly disgusting, to which Turles responds by saying that this brings back memories. When he wins, Turles calls Vegeta the Princ'ess' of Saiyans. When facing Gohan, he asks if he wants to join him now and when facing Super Saiyan Gohan, he asks if he dyed his hair. When he wins, Turles calls Gohan the brat of all Saiyans. *Turles voice actor in the Japanese Dub was Masako Nozawa, Ted Cole in the Ocean English Dub, Chris Patton in the English Dub, Mario Castañeda in the Latin American Dub, and Luca Sandri in the Italian Dub. *Turles' name is a pun on "lettuce". Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pirates Category:Barbarian Category:Bullies Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brutes Category:Male Villains Category:Primates Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Leader Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Counterpart Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes